Reports
(minus a few exceptions), the player will have to acquire three reports first.]] Reports are an integral element in Criminal Case. They are files needed to unlock the next case. Reports are not required to unlock the tutorial and first cases of each season in the game, but will be needed in every other case in the game. Obtaining reports There are three ways to get reports, as written in the following. *'You can get reports using cash': You can buy reports with cash to unlock the next case instantly. *'You can ask your friends to get reports': You can ask your friends for reports, regardless of whether they are already playing Criminal Case (teammates) or not yet. You must get a report from three different friends in order to successfully unlock the next case. *'You can wait for automatic reports': All three reports will be filed if you wait for 3 days, or for 24 hours in the mobile apps and standalone games. Outcomes If the player chooses to get reports from friends and successfully receives them from three different friends, their names and avatars will appear in the reports pop-up box; but if the player opts to pay for instant reports or if the developers choose not to request reports for a case, the player will receive all three reports from the following people: *David Jones/Alex Turner, Eduardo Ramirez, and Grace Delaney in Grimsborough. *Amy Young, Frank Knight, and Roxie Sparks in Pacific Bay. *Jack Archer, Carmen Martinez, and Marina Romanova in the World Edition. *Maddie O'Malley, Isaac Bontemps, and Charles Dupont in Mysteries of the Past. *David Jones, Gloria Hayes, and Gabriel Herrera in The Conspiracy. *Jack Archer, Zara Tien, and Penelope Sage in Travel in Time. *Hope Newman, Ben Shepherd, and Priya Desai in Supernatural Investigations. Samuel King/David Jones will ask for reports in Grimsborough, Andrea Marquez will ask for reports in Pacific Bay, Ingrid Bjorn will ask for reports in the World Edition, Arthur Wright will ask for reports in Mysteries of the Past, Diane Parker will ask for reports in The Conspiracy, Amy Young will ask for reports in Travel in Time, and Jacob Arrow will ask for reports in Supernatural Investigations. Notes *If only one or two friends send you a report, you can always buy the last report(s) with cash at a lower price. *Please refresh your game before checking for your reports to make sure they load properly. *A report request expires two days after being sent. *You can only have a maximum of 20 report requests in your Message Center at the same time. Any request you receive while you already have 20 requests will automatically be deleted. As such, your requests may never be seen by your friends if they already have 20 report requests in their Message Center. Gallery King3.png|Samuel King appearing on a case marker, requesting reports from the player. JonesMap.png|David Jones appearing on a case marker, requesting reports from the player. AndreaMap.png|Chief Marquez appearing on a case marker, requesting reports from the player. ingridcasemarker.png|Ingrid Bjorn appearing on a case marker, requesting reports from the player. Arthur-Map.png|Arthur Wright appearing on a case marker, requesting reports from the player. DianeMap-1.png|Diane Parker appearing on a case marker, requesting reports from the player. AmyReports.png|Amy Young appearing on a case marker, requesting reports from the player. JacobReports.png|Jacob Arrow appearing on a case marker, requesting reports from the player. Asssa.png|Jones, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Alex, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Amy, Frank, and Roxie fill in reports for the player. Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|Jack, Carmen, and Marina fill in reports for the player. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Maddie, Isaac, and Charles fill in reports for the player. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Jones, Gloria, and Gabriel fill in reports for the player. JackZaraandPenelopeReports.png|Jack, Zara, and Penelope fill in reports for the player. HopeBenandPriyaReports.png|Hope, Ben, and Priya fill in reports for the player. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay